Drunk Enough
by Carnivean Rosier
Summary: What could have happened to Peter Vincent in the basement.


Peter ran out of the hallway in terror. He should have never followed that stupid kid, now he was going to die and it was because of what? Revenge for his parents? What good was a motive if he was going to die anyway? He definitely wasn't drunk enough for this… No! Fuck being drunk and fuck running! He stopped and turned around, feeling that part of him that wanted to be different than he was returning.

"You're all grown up!" said the vampire, grinning and walking forward. Peter took another step backwards- one too many- and fell down the stairs that lead to the hallway. He scrambled to his feet and stood up, his hands were at his sides and the vampires gaze caught his. He was momentarily frozen in place and waited, breathing hard, as Jerry bent down and looked at the ground. As Peter watched he saw Jerry choose a small pebble from the floor, toss it into the air, and then he threw it- straight into Peter's forehead.

"Ow!"

Peter touched the place where the pebble had stung and drew his hand away to see a small drop of blood in his fingertip. He stared at it in disbelief for a moment before looking back at Jerry, confused and beginning to be very pissed off.

"A pebble? Seriously?"

The dark eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness as the monster took a step, then another, and then another, down the stairs toward Peter, and then faster than he could blink was standing right in front of him. Peter started and lurched backwards, but his feet were stuck to the dirt floor, and Jerry reached forward and grabbed the bullet belt that was slung around his chest, held him in the air off balance for a moment, and then pulled him back upright. Peter's eyes were wide in terror but he was paralyzed.

The only parts of him that worked for him were his eyes and his brain, and he watched Jerry lift his hand and lick the blood off his finger tip, and then grin at him with his beetle-black eyes as he licked each fingertip, after he had sliced the skin on each with his teeth. Peter was barely breathing, his eyes were locked on Jerry's and he felt like he was going to fall over.

It seemed to Peter that they stood for hours, frozen in time and space, until Jerry's mouth opened freakishly wide and teeth appeared to sprout inside it. Just as Peter realized he could move again Jerry pounced on him, slammed him into the earth and pinned him down. He was strong, like a machine, and the more Peter struggled to get free the wider that horrible toothy mouth grinned down at him, until it opened wide and bent low, and he thought for one ghastly moment that the vampire was going to tear his whole face off, but it was no less terrifying when Jerry roared with surprising volume and Peter heard himself howl in terror. He _definitely_ wasn't drunk enough for this.

"Yeah, I remember you. You got away from me; you hid from me while I devoured your parents. I gotta tell you, they were delicious."

"Argh, you bastard! Fuck!" Peter threw himself side to side with hope of freeing himself, but Jerry watched him with amusement, his grip never loosening for a moment. In one movement both of Peter's arms were pinned slight above his left ear and Jerry was pulling at the collar of his shirt. He was pinning Peter with _one hand_ and still Peter was not able to move. Jerry was now sitting on top of him, just below his waist so that he could not move his legs either.

Jerry tore away a great piece of material and leaned down until his face was out of Peter's sight, and he felt one of the clawed fingers tracing a line down his shoulder onto his chest. There was a sound like a dog sniffing and Peter thought for a moment that he was going to vomit out of pure terror.

"You shot me."

The voice was dark, and the depth of it was chilling. Peter stopped struggling and stared up at the wooden ceiling, eyes fixed on one point as the breath from the vampire's words grazed across his skin.

"That hurt."

His heart started pounding in his ears and his eyes throbbed. He felt a slicing pain across the side of his neck followed by something warm and soft, and wet, Jerry had cut him and was licking the blood away. Somewhere in the distance Charlie was screaming for help.

"You taste just like your mom, Peter."

Peter twisted his head around and Jerry pulled away, grinning down at him, enjoying Peter's helplessness even as Peter was mute with rage.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!" Jerry yelled into his face, mocking his voice with surprising accuracy. He was tracing the bones in Peter's chest, all the way down to where his heart was pounding hard enough for the vampire to feel it. He placed his hand over it and grinned.

"You scared, guy?"

Jerry lifted his own finger to his mouth and bit down on it, let it bleed for a moment so that Peter could see the dark red stain running down from the sharp nail, and then he reached down and Peter had just enough time to clamp his mouth shut before Jerry smeared the blood across his lips. Peter twisted his head to the left and then back to the right, imagining tiny microscopic bits of blood sneaking in through his lips into his mouth and into his body and overtaking him like a disease. Jerry finally stopped and Peter spat frantically, blood and saliva flying up and flecking Jerry's face. Jerry wiped it away. He did not look amused. And then he grinned and took Peter's right wrist in his left hand, pinning it alone just above his right ear.

He leaned down closer and stuck his tongue out, grinned abnormally wide, and then sunk his teeth into his own tongue. Peter was more confused than he had been about the pebble, and he was in the middle of another 'what the fu-?" when Jerry shoved his head down and forced his tongue into Peter's mouth.

The moment of utter confusion was replaced almost immediately by panic. Now he _knew_ he could feel something warm and thick sliding down his throat, it was filling his mouth and he started to gag but then his body was acting funny. It was not paralyzed, but it was relaxing without his consent. The weight from Jerry's body pressed down on him, pressed him into the floor, his face was going to implode, and then he swallowed something thick and the mouth left his and he took a breath.

Jerry watched him, the smile was gone and his face was all over concentration. His eyes were black and Peter stared up at him, breathing, still just breathing and trying to stay alive… alive… was he still alive? He was going numb, Jerry was smiling now and moving out of his line of vision, down, going down- and there was such a pain on the side of Peter's neck that he snapped out of his stupor for a moment and screamed once, and then his body went limp and he stared at the ceiling in a daze.

As the pain from the teeth tearing into his skin faded it was replaced by another pain, a gnawing sort of pain somewhere deep inside his chest. The ceiling was suddenly much more in focus, and he could count the floorboards and the spider webs, and the spiders and dead things in each one.

When Jerry removed his mouth he released his grip and climbed off of him, crouched to his left he watched as Peter tried to move. He swore he could feel the command travel from his brain to the muscles of his arm as he slid it down to push him into a sitting position. His movements seemed painfully slow.

"You scared?" Jerry growled at him, and Peter felt the command to move running through his brain, and then decided that he wanted to move faster. He launched himself at Jerry, and Jerry's arms opened wide to accept him into an embrace, sort of a half struggle, and Peter hissed-

"No. _Hungry!_"

Before Jerry could even process the words he said Peter threw his face down into his lap and opened his mouth. There was a frightfully exciting feeling of freedom from his mouth as it filled with razor sharp teeth, and then he bit down into the vampire's leg.

"Argh! Hrrooohh!" The vampire howled and grabbed handfuls of Peter's hair, trying to tear him off, but Peter had his arms wrapped tight around the leg of his victim and was sucking out of the hole he had torn through the muscle. A few more moments passed and Jerry stopped pulling at him, and bent over him, breathing hard, and Peter could see himself pressed down in his lap, bending over himself and watching himself feed from his first victim. The feeling was euphoric.

"Stop." Jerry whined when he had calmed himself enough to speak. The exhilaration which had taken over had begun to die away. Peter continued to suck the warmth out of him, what little there was, and it was… so… good…

"It hurts. Stop!"

Peter dislodged his teeth and rested his chin on the top of Jerry's leg, staring at the opposite wall and feeling thoughts form inside his brain as chemicals reacted and nerves sang. He was aware of everything now; every hair on his head was an individual part of him that he could pinpoint to an exact location. He could taste the chemicals in his mouth and feel saliva building up, and then the command to swallow traveled slowly from his brain to his throat and he did. Jerry's claws stroked the back of his neck and he relaxed, his left arm still placed lazily over Jerry's knee while the other was trapped beneath his leg. His face was turned away from Jerry, and as the monstrous claws slid over the exposed skin from the ripped shirt Peter purred and closed his eyes.

He had drunk enough, and he was happy.


End file.
